Love for the Wild Tiger: Time Out
by Edgar Altherion
Summary: Hinako Kuroko, kakak perempuan Tetsuya Kuroko. Kaname Orihara, pemain basket dengan julukan 'Backstage Player'. Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Berjanji akan membantu sang cahaya dan bayangan Seirin mencapai impian mereka. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan hangat tumbuh dalam diri sang 'cahaya' dan 'pemain di balik layar'. /Rewrite vers of LFWT/ RnR n flames are acceptable :)


**Ehem... baiklah. Setelah saya mendeklarasikan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia yang- *dibacok***

 **M-Maksudnya setelah saya mendeklarasikan tidak aktifnya account ini lagi, akhirnya saya kembali. Ke dunia perfanfican.**

 **Melihat ke belakang (ga ada apa-apa :v *digebukin*), saya sadar banget kalo dulu, gaya tulisan saya itu bener-bener jelek minta ampun. Typo di sana sini, karakter terlalu banyak omong, narasi minim seminim-minimnya, gaje banget, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Karena itulah saya memutuskan untuk melakukan satu hal drastis.**

 **Akan saya rombak ulang cerita ini. Mulai dari chapter pertama sampai yang terakhir.**

 **Oke, semoga para readers bisa menikmati versi baru dari LFWT ini. *bows***

 **Disclaimer: KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Tetsuya menatap layar ponselnya yang memancarkan cahaya membutakan. Tertulis dengan tulisan hitam jelas di sana, 'Hinako _Onee-san'._

Sedari tadi benda itu terus bergetar, menimbulkan bunyi berderak di lantai sebelah _futon_ -nya, mengganggu tidur tenang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Karena ia menginginkan lebih banyak waktu berkualitas untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan mengangkat panggilan dari orang sinting yang sudah seenak jidatnya menelpon malam-malam begini. Lagipula ia sudah mengabaikan panggilan itu, tapi sudah lima kali total orang itu mencoba menelpon Tetsuya. Sepertinya orang itu berencana untuk mengisengi -atau bisa juga meneror- Tetsuya. Jeda selama beberapa menit, dan ketika Tetsuya mengira orang gila itu sudah menyerah, dering ponselnya kembali menjerit kencang, mengagetkan Tetsuya dan membuat pemuda itu frustasi setengah mati.

Di mana sopan santun orang itu? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa menelpon di jam 1 dini hari itu sangat amat tidak sopan? Jam-jam segini, orang-orang sudah mulai mengarungi alam mimpi, beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri di hari esok. Siapapun yang ditelpon saat subuh-subuh begini, sudah pasti akan memaki-maki dengan berbagai macam kosa kata tidak senonoh.

Tetsuya termasuk salah satu dari sekian sedikit orang yang masih bisa dengan tenang menerima panggilan itu. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkirinya juga, ia cukup kesal dengan gangguan kecil itu.

Namun ia tahu lebih baik daripada meneriaki orang yang menelponnya itu, karena kalau ia tidak mau dihadiahi jitakan di kepalanya, lebih baik ia diam. Lagipula, ia takut nanti kualat dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Iya, hanya kakaknya sajalah orang yang punya kegilaan berlebih untuk menghubunginya saat dini hari begini.

" _Moshi-moshi."_

 _"Halo Tetsu-chan_ ~" suara cerah itu berhasil mengusir sedikit rasa kantuk Tetsuya, " _bagaimana kabarmu, adikku yang manis? Nyenyakkah tidurmu?_ "

Ya, sekesal apapun dirinya, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah sampai hati memarahi kakak perempuannya itu. Kakaknya yang begitu menyayanginya, yang sayangnya harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan studinya di Inggris.

Masih menjadi misteri kenapa perempuan itu memutuskan untuk mengenyam pendidikan di jenjang SMP di negara yang memiliki mata uang tertinggi di dunia itu. Mengetahui sifatnya, seorang Hinako Kuroko akan menganggap perpindahan itu terlalu memusingkan.

"...sebelum _nee-san_ menggangguku, tidurku sangat nyenyak. Sekarang, kalau _nee-san_ tidak keberatan, aku akan kembali tidur. _Oyasumi_." Meski Tetsuya menyayangi Hinako sama seperti perempuan itu menyayangi dirinya, tidak mencegahnya untuk tetap memberikan perlakuan dingin pada perempuan itu. Berlaku juga untuk semua orang yang sudah mengganggu tidur seorang Tetsuya Kuroko.

" _Woa, hei! Jangan ditutup dulu, adikku! Aku menelponmu karena aku butuh bantuanmu! Sedikit saja boleh kan? Ya?_ " nada perempuan itu memelas, Tetsuya tidak sampai hati untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Ahaha~ terima kasih Tetsu-chan~ Kau memang yang terbaik!_ " tawa kecil bahagia, sebelum suara kakaknya kembali bergema, " _begini, aku sedang ada di... uh, bandara Narita_."

Mata melebar sedikit, Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan nada _semangat_ dalam suaranya, " _nee-san..._ kau kembali ke Jepang...?"

" _Well, yeah. Kau pasti kangen dengan kakakmu ini kan?_ _Masalahnya, sampai saat ini, aku belum menemukan apartemen yang bagus untuk tempat tinggal baruku. Kalau boleh, aku mau tinggal sebentar di apartemenmu. Bagaimana?_ " tanya kakaknya itu.

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau kakaknya 'menumpang' sebentar di apartemennya. Ia bisa melepas rindunya pada kakak perempuannya di sini, dan Hinako bisa menceritakan segala macam pengalaman yang dialaminya di Inggris.

Lagipula Tetsuya kasihan juga dengan kakaknya. Sekarang sudah mau jam 2, kakaknya pasti kelelahan. Menempuh perjalanan jauh dari London ke Tokyo, dengan rentang waktu lebih dari 10 jam bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah seperti berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman Sankeien di Yokohama. Tidak, selama 10 jam kau harus duduk dengan tenang di dalam pesawat, dan yang bisa kau lakukan di sana hanyalah melihat-lihat keluar jendela.

Hinako apalagi bukanlah seseorang yang suka diam di satu tempat saja. Kalau ia tidak diberkati dengan mental sekeras baja dan _willpower_ yang kuat minta ampun, perempuan itu pasti sudah gila.

"Baiklah, _nee-san_ boleh menginap di apartemenku selama yang _nee-san_ mau. Sampai _nee-san_ dapat tempat tinggal juga boleh. Apa _nee-san_ sudah makan?" Tetsuya berencana untuk membelikan roti melon dan sekaleng kopi moka untuk Hinako kalau kakaknya ternyata sampai di Jepang dengan perut keroncongan. Tidak sampai hati ia membiarkan Hinako terkena risiko kena maag.

" _Tidak perlu, otouto, aku sudah sempat membeli yakisoba di dekat bandara. Terima kasih sudah menawarkan!_ " Tetsuya lega, artinya ia tidak perlu membuang energi dan kakaknya tidak perlu ke sini dengan perut kosong, " _aku akan menuju ke apartemenmu sekarang, tolong kirimkan alamatnya lewat SMS. Jaa ne~ my kawaii otouto~_ "

" _Jaa ne nee-san_. Hati-hati," Tetsuya berkata sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Meskipun ia sudah sepenuhnya terbangun, tapi tubuhnya ternyata masih protes kelelahan, tatkala ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan mempersiapkan teh hijau hangat untuk kakaknya. Tamu yang datang harus tetap disambut dengan sopan, walau datang dini hari begini, apalagi itu adalah keluargamu yang sudah lama tidak kau temui.

* * *

15 menit penantian Tetsuya, dan saking lelahnya pemuda hampir tertidur lagi ketika tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk dengan halus.

" _Otouto_... ini _nee-san_... jangan bilang kau tidur lagi! Kau bisa kembali meneruskan mimpimu setelah kau membukakan pintu dan membiarkanku masuk!" Suara _nee-san_ nya yang familier. Kuroko buru-buru membuka pintu.

Kakaknya berdiri, jauh lebih tinggi dari ketika mereka terakhir kali bertemu, sampai Tetsuya harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Rambut hitamnya yang dulu pendek, sekarang sudah memanjang hingga mencapai pinggangnya. Senyum cerah nan sumringah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini tampak, ketika melihat adiknya yang sudah rela bangun untuk menyambutnya. Mata beriris _cyan_ gelapnya -penanda satu-satunya bahwa ia adalah seorang Kuroko, tampak kelelahan, namun sinar kebahagiaan jelas memancar dari sana.

" _Ohisashiburi desu na,_ Tetsu- _chan_." Hinako memeluk adiknya, dan tanpa ragu Tetsuya membalasnya, "bagaimana kabarmu, _ne_? Baik-baik sajakah?"

" _Hisashiburi onee-san._ Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik _nee-san_ masuk, udaranya dingin sekali." Malam itu udara memang sedikit dingin dari biasanya, bernapas sedikit saja membuat hidung Tetsuya terasa membeku, dan tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali.

Tetsuya mundur, membiarkan kakaknya masuk dan melepas sepatu bootsnya. Sambil menunggu Hinako membereskan barang-barangnya, Tetsuya pergi ke dapur, dan menyiapkan teh hijau hangat untuk kakaknya.

"Jadi Tetsu- _chan_ ," Hinako menyesap teh hijaunya sedikit, "bagaimana kabarmu? _Well_ , maksudku setelah... kejadian itu."

Tetsuya tahu apa yang dimaksud kakaknya. Pasti insiden di mana ia keluar dari tim basket Teiko saat SMP dulu. Pemuda itu ingat betapa kagetnya Hinako sewaktu ia mengatakan ia sudah mulai membenci basket.

 _"Apa maksudmu kau membenci basket?! Kau pasti bercanda! Dengar Tetsuya, jangan cepat-cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu hanya karena ada satu kejadian yang membuatmu terpuruk seperti ini. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi agar aku bisa mencekik orang yang membuatmu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal konyol seperti ini!"_

Maka Tetsuya menceritakan semuanya dalam percakapan telepon malam itu. Tetsuya diam-diam bersyukur Hinako sedang ada di Inggris. Bila dia sedang ada di Jepang waktu itu, pasti kakaknya tak akan ragu menghajar semua mantan teman setimnya. Bahkan walaupun ia harus berhadapan dengan Akashi dan gunting-guntingnya.

Tidak boleh ada yang membuat Tetsu- _chan_ nya sedih, prinsip hidup seorang Hinako Kuroko. Akan dipegangnya teguh sampai akhir hayat. Kalau perlu menggunakan kekerasan untuk melindungi adiknya itu, Hinako tidak segan melakukannya. Overprotektif memang, Tetsuya tidak bisa bilang apa-apa.

"Aku baik-baik saja _nee-san_ ," Hinako menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis, "sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mulai kembali bermain basket. Kau tahu... aku bergabung dengan tim basket di sekolahku yang baru."

Ekspresi Hinako kembali cerah, "benarkah itu Tetsu- _chan_? Itu bagus! Apa mereka semua baik padamu?"

"Ya. Semuanya baik padaku. Dan... aku mendapatkan 'cahaya' baru."

Hinako awalnya mau menyesap tehnya kembali, tapi begitu mendengar kata 'cahaya baru', gerakannya berhenti mendadak.

"...kuharap ia tidak seperti 'cahaya'mu dulu yang bodoh itu. Dan aku tidak akan lupa untuk menghajarnya. Aomine Daiki bukan? Nama orang brengsek itu?" Tangan Hinako mengepal begitu keras, nada suaranya tenang, tapi sarat akan kebencian. Ia mengucapkan nama Aomine seolah-olah ia baru saja menelan racun.

"Oh, tidak. Dia juga sedikit bodoh, seorang _basketball idiot_ , tapi ia sangat baik."

"Ahomine dulu juga baik padamu, tapi pada akhirnya ia meninggalkanmu."

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang, dan Hinako, sadar ia baru saja menyentuh topik yang sensitif, melembutkan kembali nada suaranya.

"Aku minta maaf, Tetsu- _chan_. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Tapi... kau benar-benar serius kan dengan ini?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, mata _cyan_ nya serius, "ya _nee-san_. Aku mau mencoba sekali lagi. Tidak, aku _harus_ mencobanya. Kau benar _nee-san_. Membenci hal yang kau sukai itu menyakitkan."

Hinako tersenyum, dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Tetsuya -ia mengabaikan suara protes dari adiknya, dan berkata, "aku senang. Aku senang kau kembali bermain basket."

Hinako menghabiskan teh hijaunya, "sekarang, di mana kau bersekolah? Aku berencana untuk mendaftar ke sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu _nee-san_ -"

"Kalau ada yang melukaimu setidaknya aku bisa menghajar orang itu dengan lebih mudah, _otouto_."

"Tapi-"

"Atau mungkin aku perlu mengacak-acak kamarmu agar aku bisa menemukan formulir pendaftaranmu."

Ancaman terselubung. Tetsuya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tetsuya terbangun, dan menemukan apartemennya kosong melompong. Sejenak ia berpikir apakah kejadian tadi malam hanyalah mimpinya saja, harapan semu akan kepulangan kakaknya ke Jepang, tapi semua spekulasinya itu dipatahkan dengan adanya sepiring _omurice_ dan _miso soup_ yang uapnya masih mengepul panas di atas meja makannya. Dan secarik kertas berisikan catatan untuknya.

 _Selamat pagi Tetsu-chan. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, makan dan cepatlah berangkat ke sekolah. Aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan akibat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba semalam. Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku padamu. Aku keluar sebentar, aku akan kembali lagi nanti sore.  
_

 _\- Hinako onee-san -_

Apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu pagi-pagi begini? Entahlah, tapi benak Tetsuya merasa tidak enak setelah membaca catatan dari kakaknya itu.

Firasat buruknya terbukti benar ketika ia pulang kembali ke apartemennya sore itu. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali sehabis latihan ganda yang diberlakukan oleh _kantoku_ sadisnya (tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan, atau _kantoku_ akan mencincangnya menjadi dua belas bagian berbeda), dan ia hanya ingin beristirahat.

Bayangkan betapa kagetnya ia ketika ada seorang pemuda tidak dikenal duduk santai di sofa sambil membolak-balik majalah _Jump_ keluaran terbaru.

Sejenak otak Tetsuya menginterpretasikan kehadiran pemuda itu sebagai seorang pencuri. Atau mungkin _stalker_. Mungkin pembunuh psikopat yang mengincarnya. Tetapi mana ada orang yang berniat jahat pada siapapun bisa terlihat begitu santai, duduk dengan tenang seperti itu? Lagipula apartemennya sama sekali tidak berantakan. Semua barang-barangnya masih ada di tempat semula.

"Oh, _okaeri_ Tetsu- _chan_."

Tetsuya membatu. Wajahnya tetap saja datar seperti biasa, tapi dalam hatinya, ia bingung sekaligus panik.

Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ' _chan_ ' seperti itu, "...Hinako _nee-san_...?"

Hinako tertawa kecil, "bagaimana? Penyamaranku sempurna bukan? Aku berencana untuk mendaftar ke Seirin sebagai lelaki. Supaya aku bisa diterima di tim basket Tetsu- _chan_! Brilian bukan?"

' _Itu sama sekali tidak brilian, itu tindakan yang benar-benar gegabah dan gila,_ ' pikir Tetsuya. Tapi dia akui, _makeover_ yang dilakukan Hinako pada dirinya benar-benar sempurna. Mirip sekali seperti lelaki asli. Rambut hitamnya yang awalnya panjang sudah dipotong pendek seperti lelaki, mata cyan gelapnya berganti warna menjadi merah tua. Pasti itu _softlens_. Dada Hinako juga sudah menjadi lebih bidang. Tampan memang, dan tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya, tapi tentu saja tiap penyamaran punya kelemahan. Seperti...

"...ya, penyamaranmu sempurna _nee-san_. Tapi dengan suaramu itu, semuanya akan terbongkar."

"Begitukah?" Hinako menyeringai sedikit, "maksudmu... seperti ini...?"

Dua kata terakhir diucapkan dengan nada berat. Tetsuya sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Hahahaha..." Hinako kembali merubah suaranya menjadi suara perempuan, "hebat bukan? Di Inggris, aku belajar sedikit-sedikit cara mengubah-ubah nada suaraku. Agak susah memang, aku beruntung suaraku sama sekali tidak cempreng."

Dalam hati Tetsuya bertanya-tanya apa kakaknya itu sudah merencanakan semua ini bahkan sebelum ia pindah ke Inggris. Sampai belajar mengubah nada suara seperti itu... kakaknya benar-benar berlebihan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Tetsu- _chan_. Jangan bilang usahaku ini berlebihan." Hinako mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada suara lelaki.

Kakaknya benar-benar mengerikan. Dalam hal membaca ekspresi wajah, Hinako juaranya. Bahkan Hinako tahu setiap emosi yang melanda Tetsuya, walau pemuda itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlalu kentara.

"Apa yang akan _nee-san_ lakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja mendaftar ke Seirin! Lalu aku akan masuk ke tim basket Seirin, jadi aku bisa mengawasimu _setiap saat_." Cara Hinako mengatakan 'setiap saat' membuat Tetsuya merinding, apalagi ia mengucapkannya dengan nada suara lelaki, "selama aku ada di Seirin, jangan panggil aku _nee-san_. Aku akan memakai nama samaran, jadi panggil aku seperti bagaimana kau memanggil yang lain."

"Dan bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan pada _kantoku_ kalau suatu saat nanti rahasiamu terbongkar?"

"Tidak akan, selagi kau tetap diam, dan tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Atau tampak mengenaliku."

"Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi _nee-san_ ," kata Tetsuya.

"Dan semua kemungkinan itu bisa kita hindari kalau kau tidak berlaku macam-macam, Tetsu- _chan,"_ balas Hinako.

Memang susah beradu mulut dengan kakaknya itu. Tetsuya selalu kalah jika mereka berargumen, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujui rencana Hinako (yang Tetsuya yakin, akan berakhir buruk).

* * *

Selama seminggu itu, tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Tetsuya pergi ke sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran dan klub basket sepulang sekolah. Sedangkan Hinako, terkadang ketika ia pulang, kakaknya sudah menunggu di apartemennya, dan seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir pada anak tunggalnya, Hinako akan menanyakan banyak pertanyaan tentang bagaimana harinya.

Tapi pertanyaan yang paling sering diajukan adalah tentang anggota tim basket Seirin. Hinako menanyakan siapa pelatih mereka, siapa kaptennya, _ace_ dari tim tersebut, anggota-anggota lain yang menonjol, dan lain sebagainya.

Tetsuya tahu Hinako tidak sabar untuk bermain basket. Kecintaan Hinako pada olahraga dengan bola oranye itu benar-benar besar. Ialah orang yang pertama kali mengenalkan Tetsuya pada dunia yang indah itu. Decitan sepatu basket menggema di lantai stadium olahraga, sorakan penonton tatkala kau berhasil memasukkan poin, dan euforia berlebih yang dirasakan ketika kemenangan ada di tangan.

Yang paling menyenangkan dari semua itu, adrenalin yang muncul. Bayangan ketika ada seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat darimu, insting pertama yang kau terima kalau kau adalah seorang pemain basket sejati adalah, _aku ingin melawan orang ini_.

Masih banyak sekali penyebab kenapa dua bersaudara Kuroko ini mencintai basket. Walaupun itu cuma latihan ataupun kompetisi yang sesungguhnya, tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi daya tarik dari basket tersebut.

Namun terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diduga.

Seperti ketika latihan hari ini, Riko Aida tiba-tiba meniup peluitnya, sinyal bagi semua anggota untuk berkumpul.

Tidak biasanya _kantoku_ menghentikan latihan di tengah-tengah seperti ini. Beberapa anggota saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, saling bertanya-tanya kenapa latihan tiba-tiba dihentikan. Untuk sementara yang pasti. _Kantoku_ mereka terkenal dengan latihan gandanya yang super sadis.

Kalau peluit dibunyikan seperti ini, itu artinya ada pengumuman penting, misalnya pertandingan mendadak antara mereka melawan tim basket sekolah yang lain.

Hanya Tetsuya saja yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kenapa _kantoku_ tiba-tiba menghentikan latihan?" Kagami pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya dan bertanya pada 'bayangan'nya.

"Entahlah. Tapi mengingat sifat _kantoku_... pasti ada pengumuman penting," Tetsuya tidak membeberkan banyak informasi. Hinako sudah memintanya untuk menjawab sekenanya saja jikalau ditanya tentang dirinya.

"Apa ada pertandingan melawan tim lain?" Tetsuya melihat bagaimana mata Kagami membara penuh semangat dengan prospek adanya tantangan baru.

"Mungkin." Tetsuya mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, mohon perhatian semuanya!" Riko menepuk tangannya sekali, bunyinya keras dan nyaring menggema di _gym_ , "mungkin bagi kalian yang masih ada di tahun pertama tidak tahu ini, tapi tadi pagi ada murid pindahan dari Inggris di tahun kedua."

Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menghela napas. _Ini dia_. Diabaikannya tatapan penuh tanya dari Kagami ketika ia menghela napas.

"Dan ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim ini," Riko menunggu sampai semuanya kembali tenang, dan melanjutkan, "dia bilang dia masih amatir, tapi dia juga bilang dia akan berusaha semampunya. Harusnya dia sudah ada di sini..."

Pintu _gym_ tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, dan seorang pemuda melangkah masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf Aida- _san_. Aku harus menyelesaikan administrasiku terlebih dulu," pemuda itu menawarkan senyum permintaan maafnya.

" _Daijoubu._ Perkenalkan saja dirimu."

Pemuda itu kini memandang semua anggota tim basket Seirin yang lain. Mata merah tuanya memandang Tetsuya lebih lama, dan Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu siapa pemuda baru itu.

" _Ore wa_ Kaname Orihara _desu. Yoroshiku._ "

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang familier sama nama belakang samarannya Hinako? =w= Yang familier dan bisa nebak saya kasih hadiah!**

 **Kritik, saran, dan -uhukflameuhuk- saya tunggu ya! Semuanya saya apresiasi dan diterima dengan tangan terbuka.**

 **Emm... tapi perlukah saya melanjutkan fic ini? Saya akui ni fic jelek minta ampun, dan kalo ada yang mau saya apus fic ini, akan saya lakukan.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... kalau fic ini nggak jadi dihapus *ditimpuk***

 **Kuroko-Hinako**

 **15/10/2015**


End file.
